The invention relates to an improved golf clubhead, golf clubs fitted with such heads, and, in particular, irons fitted with such heads.
It is known that a golf clubhead linked to a shaft includes a front strike face, a sole at the base extending rearwardly from the strike face, and a rear surface opposite to the strike face. Depending on the manufacturer, the desired results and the manufacturing method, the rear surface may assume many different shapes.
Illustratively for "wood" clubs, the rear surface is convex, whereas for "iron" clubs it is becoming increasingly hollowed (i.e., so-called "cavity-back" clubs).
U.S. Pat. 5,316,298 describes a golf clubhead wherein the rear surface furthermore is fitted with a vibration damper including a constraining plate linked to the rear surface by a visco-elastic layer. As a result, vibrations generated at impact between the clubhead and a golf ball are attenuated. Besides improving the technical features of the club regarding comfort and accuracy, this device also decreases acoustic-resonance phenomena resulting from the aforementioned impact.